Darkness Rules This Love
by anime-freaks
Summary: (just read.)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Step Into The Darkness  
  
"Tori have you seen Sora or Riku?" a girl said to the girl named Tori. "No I haven't Kairi." She said. Tori is the same age as Kairi and everyone else on the island. She has purple hair and blue eyes. She has a belly shirt and a mini skirt kind of like Kairi's. She was the nice one here and there. She and Kairi had known each other since they were 9 years old.  
"So were could they have gone to." Kairi said with a smile on her face.  
"They're probably racing again." Tori said laughing.  
"What's so funny?" she said giggling a little.  
"That." She said pointing at the two boys. There they were racing each other. That was just like Riku and Sora. They raced everyday for every stupid reason they could think of.  
Riku came up to the two girls. "Looks like I win this time Sora." Riku said laughing.  
"You always win Riku. Do you cheat?" Sora said.  
"I don't cheat I'm just faster then you." He said laughing some more and looking at the girls. "Well are you two going to congratulate me or not?" he said.  
"Why do we need to do that for you always win Riku." Tori said sarcastically, and laughing as well.  
"Very funny, Tori." He said as he tackled her to the ground. "Bet you can't get up now."  
"Of course I can." She said as she grabbed him by the wrist kicked him up, and threw him back down. "Told you I could." She said as she got back up.  
"Riku lost again." Sora said as he walked up to them all.  
"Shut up Sora." Riku said as he laughed.  
"It's getting late." Kairi said seeing the sunset.  
"Yeah it is lets go Kairi." Tori said. "Goodnight you two." They said walking of waving at Riku and Sora.  
Kairi went to her house while Tori went to her tree house. Ever since Tori had been on Destiny Island she had lived in the tree house alone. He parents had left her there when she was 7 years old. They'll never come back for me. She thought to herself. She was looking at the stars when the sky started to change a really dark black. "What's with this." She said.  
She ran outside to see the black shadowy things. "Ahhh, Ahhh." She said, as they were about to attack her. She closed her eyes. She reopened then to see that she was on the cliff right by their favorite tree.  
"Be careful next time." Riku said smiling at her. "Riku what's going on?" she asked a little scared.  
"Don't be afraid of the darkness. It's calling for you all of us. Tori step into the darkness. I'm right here to guide you through the darkness. Come on Tori." He said as he held out his hand.  
Tori felt a little faint. "Riku." she said as she fainted into Riku's arms.  
"Let the darkness consume you." He said as he held her.  
The darkness was taking them both away. To were Melifisant was. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginnings and Remembering  
  
Tori woke a little bit later. She jolted awake. "Where am I?" she said.  
"Your safe Tori." Someone in the shadow's said.  
"Who's there?" she said looking around for who was there. When she saw glowing blue eyes in the dark.  
"It's me, Riku." Riku said as he stepped into the light to were she could see him.  
"Riku were am I." She said looking around realizing it wasn't Destiny Island. It wasn't even her tree house.  
"The darkness guided us here together Tori." He said.  
"Wait what do you mean? I don't understand Riku." She said as she got up. She ran over to Riku. "What do we do Riku I want to go home." She said.  
"We will eventually." He said to Tori.  
"But I want *pant* to go home now *pant*." She said feeling a little faint.  
"Be careful don't ware yourself out." He said as he held her to keep her balanced.  
"I want to go." she said as she fainted.  
"Uh, Tori are you ok?" Riku asked realizing she had fainted. He put her back on her bed.  
"She'll be alright. The princess needs her sleep if she is to help open the keyhole to the darkness." Said someone in the shadows.  
"Whose there?" Riku said as he turned around and saw none other then Maleficent. "Oh it's just you. What do you mean? Tori's a princess is that what your saying. But how." Riku said looking at Tori. How could Tori be a princess she didn't look like one?  
"That's right she's the princess of Traverse Town. Everybody there is looking for her especially your so called friend Sora." Maleficent said to Riku with an evil grin on her face.  
Riku looked at Tori 'How could you be a princess. You don't seem like one. But I remember when we were little you always imagined you were a princess.' He thought to himself.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Riku you know what?" Seven-year-old Tori asked to the eight-year-old Riku.  
"What?" Riku responded.  
"Sometimes I think I'm a princess. I don't live like one and I'm sure not treated like one since my parents just left me here all by myself. But I still feel like a princess. Like were I actually came from I was the princess there."  
"How come you think that Tori?" Riku asked.  
"Cause sometimes princess can meet the best of friends." She said giggling a little.  
  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
"Something troubling you Riku?" Maleficent asked.  
"No nothing just leave me be, alright. I was just thinking that all nothing more." He said still looking at Tori.  
Maleficent walked out of the room to leave the princess and Riku there. Riku stood there looking at the sleeping Tori. "I don't understand. How can you be a princess? I don't get. Why, Tori, why." He said almost ready to cry knowing that she had to be used to get the keyhole of darkness to open.  
Tori was starting to wake up. She looked around to see that Riku was crying. All the sudden one of his tears hit her face. She wiped it off. 'He is cry.' She said to herself. She sat up and then trying to keep her balance she stood up. She looked at Riku who had lifted his face. Tori embraced Riku in her arms. "What's wrong Riku?" she asked as tears were still falling down his cheek.  
"Remember when you use to imagine you were a princess when we were little and living on Destiny Island." He said as he hugged her back.  
"Yeah I remember and I still do believe that I'm a princess. That somewhere someone is looking for there princess." She said smiling.  
"Well your dream has come true. You're the princess of Traverse Town. And the people there are looking for you, but you are needed here, to help the people here. Can you do that for me Tori? Can you stay with me." He said as he stopped crying and looked in her face. He looked directly in to her purple sparkling eyes.  
She tilted her head down. "Me a princess I don't understand. If I'm a princess why did my parents leave me? How come Riku? I wanted to live with my parents my whole life and now there gone. Now I find out I'm a princess and my parents aren't even the one's to tell me." She said as tears started to role down her face. Then she started to remember that she had a brother. He said something before there parents left her there on Destiny Island.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
"Hey there Tori." Her thirteen-year-old brother said as he walked up to his seven-year-old little sister Tori.  
"Hey there S. (Is what she called her brother you'll find out his name later in the story.)" she said as she waved at her brother.  
"Hey Mom, Dad, and I are going for a boat ride. Well be back soon. And remember keep your little princess heart away from trouble ok." He said smiling at her.  
"Ok." She said smiling back at him.  
He rustled her long blue hair and walked to were her parents were and sailed off.  
  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
"You alright there Tori." Riku said lifting her face up and wiping off her tears.  
"Yeah I'll be fine. I was just thinking about a long time ago that's all." She said as she smiled.  
"Ok well I have some stuff I have to do. I'll be back soon ok." He said.  
"Alright." She answered back to his statement.  
Before he left the room he kissed her on the cheek. Then walked out the door. She smiled at him and then she went back to sleep trying to figure out how she could be a princess. 


End file.
